User blog:Thane Mantis/So I got banned from the forums
Well I guess I've finally gone and stepped over the line it seems. And not just gone and put the toe over it like I normally do. Nah, according to KIXEYE and their brand of humourless nonsense, I've gone head first over that line this time. And it seems going headfirst over that line, even if in the name of good fun and humour in an attempt to try and take people's mind of the latest update designed to screw the players over even more so that normally, doesn't matter to KIXEYE. It does not matter to those humourless horrible swines in the slightest. Nope. Because what was the fate for me this time? Well it was a permanent ban from the forums for all of time. Ain't that just grand. I try one time to be funny on the forums just to make people laugh (whether or not it was at KIXEYE's expense was of no concern to me seeming as the players don't seem to be of any concern to them.) And I get their favourite punishment that they like handing out to people who don't worship them and their scummy company. A good ol' Perma-Ban. No more writing new threads. No more posting responses on the forums. No chance of appeal as far as I can tell either. No ability to even so much as Like a comment. No nothing. My main account, one I've spent a long, long 3 years (coming up 4 years, this December) building from the ground up, totallly up just over 8,000 posts at the time of it being frozen, has been scrubbed clean from the forums. All because of a post which, whilst yes it was roasting KIXEYE, was just intended to not be taken seriously, but just be a joke. Ain't that just classic, good ol' stupid KIXEYE. Classic KIXEYE indeed. EDIT: So my second account has been banned as well for another week, and according to that crybaby Scarlett, Im on my last warning apparently. According to him KIXEYE don't apppreciate my negativity, considering me unconstructive and disruptive and a troll, which was pretty damn insulting. But there is little I can do about it. Appealing isn't a thing, and attempting to explain myself and what I wrote isn't getting through their thick skulls and I think KIXEYE are determined to be the ones who are right in this situation. I dunno. All I know is, this is starting to hack me off alot. Im starting to the consider the possibility of just doing as my friends have done and holing up in Off-Topic and not poking my head around the WC Forums again once my account is back out of jail. Its becoming bad for my forum accounts health to stay in the WC Forums, especially with KIXEYE crybabies Scarlett and Sulaco patrolling around, banning every dissenting opinion they see even if there is, surprisingly enough, an end point to it all. Like I said to Scarlett when I debated with him over it, maybe if they could get on the players level for a change they'd understand. This is beyond ridiculous by this point and I am reallly tired off it all. Perhaps Off-Topic is the best place for me to go like my friends have. Category:Blog posts